The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and in particular to a semiconductor chip package. Still more specifically, the present invention pertains to a semiconductor chip package that can be reliably connected with various contacts via press-fit technology.
Due to an ever increasing demand for performance and miniaturization, semiconductor manufacturers are continually driven to produce smaller semiconductor devices. In order to reduce the size of semiconductor device packages, manufacturers have developed single and multichip modules (SCMs and MCMs) that efficiently house semiconductor chips having a large number of connections.
Recent progress of miniaturization and density of semiconductor devices is leading to dense packages by using a semiconductor chip package structure in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a wiring substrate by flip chip bonding to a wiring pattern on the wiring substrate, such as that presented by a ball grid array (BGA) type semiconductor device. Generally, a wiring substrate has one surface with a semiconductor chip mounted thereon by flip chip bonding to a wiring pattern formed on that surface, and has the other surface with external connector terminals formed thereon and electrically connected to the wiring pattern. Also, conventional pin-in-hole components may be attached to plated through-hole vias present on the substrate.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,413 discloses a chip package for carrying at least one flip chip die, comprising a multiple layer compound having a structure providing very fine conducting paths and having a connection layer for mounting chips in flip-chip technique, and at least one plated through hole or stacked via being provided for receiving conventional pin-in-hole components.
This package, however, is space-consuming and cannot be solder-free connected with various electrical contacts. In addition, when connecting this package with other contacts, connecting lines will have to be very long.
The need for high-volume assembly of components employing power semiconductor devices, along with the continued need for optimum heat-transfer capabilities for such devices, has therefore led to the development of xe2x80x9cpress-fitxe2x80x9d packages. These packages, most often used for high power rectifier applications, have enjoyed increasing popularity, particularly in the automotive industry, where power rectifiers are often used in multiples of 6 or 8 in alternator designs and the like.
Examples of press-fit and comparable package designs can be found, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,069. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,309, there is disclosed a press-fit package, such as a press-fit rectifier, including an improved cup design which incorporates a mold lock formed within the inner wall of a cavity. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,645 describes a press-fit plug connector for press-fitting into holes in a printed circuit board, including contacts which are each fastened at one end in a parallelepipedal plastic body and laterally guided in a molded part in slot-like recesses that are open toward the printed circuit board. The contacts have a free end with a press-fit section which is bent away at right angles toward the printed circuit board and two press-fit shoulders.
However, the chip packages described cannot be directly, solder-free, space-saving and reliably be connected with various electrical contacts via press-fitting techniques.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a package structure which is reliably and compact.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a package structure which can be quickly and easily connected to various different electrical contacts.